In recent years, a growing interest in renewable energy has led to the widespread use of solar panels, which receives sunlight and generates electric power, to ordinary homes and ordinary businesses. Mega solar power plants wherein solar panels are disposed in a relatively large space are also built in many places. However, when a solar panel is placed on the ground, in many cases, the area under the solar panel is not utilized. Taking such a problem into consideration, an invention described in the following [Patent Literature 1] discloses a technique wherein an agricultural plant is cultivated on the ground under a solar panel.
However, there is a problem that the growing conditions of a plant depend on the weather, underground bacteria or the like in an open-field soil cultivation, and therefore fluctuation arises in the yield, quality or the like. There is another problem that an operator who performs agricultural work hurts his/her lower back in agricultural work on a low ground surface, and the productivity is low.
Taking into consideration such problems, the present inventors have made an invention relating to a high-shelf hydroponic cultivation system equipped with a solar panel whereby a plant can be stably cultivated under the solar panel [Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-133552].